Cansado
by Liss83
Summary: Desde niño Harry a sentido sobre sus hombros un peso que él nunca pidio. Esta cansado de que todos quieran aprovecharse de él Ahora la vida le da la oprtunidad de aliarse a su peor enimigo y cumplir su mas grande ambición. Tener el poder de liberar a los Omegas de Gran Bretaña y estar por encima incluso del Alfa mas tenevroso de todos los Tiempos
1. Chapter 1

Estaba cansado. Cansado de pelear. Cansado de ser usado por todos. Cansado de que colocasen sobre sus hombros responsabilidades que él nunca quiso. Si tanto querían acabar con ese maniático ¿Por qué no lo hacían ellos mismos? ¿Por qué no lo dejaban ser solamente el adolescente de dieciséis años que en realidad era? Si todos señalaban a los Omegas y los trataban como simples juguetes sexuales, sin derechos a pensar y sentir otra cosa que no fuera lo que su Alfa quería, ya sea su padre, tutor o esposo, entonces ¿Por qué él tenía que presentarse voluntariamente ante el maniático de Voldemort y matarlo? Si al final de cuentas el Lord nunca le había hecho nada malo a él. Tenía ideas raras, si, y todos decían que iban contra los designios de Merlín, ¿pero acaso alguien había hablado personalmente con Merlín cuando supuestamente dijo que los Omegas debían estar bajo la piedad de Alfas arrogantes?

Lo enfurecía ver como su padre golpeaba a toda a su papi, como llevaba a otros Alfas para que lo tomaran a la fuerza a cambio de hacer negocios con ella. Pero lo que más insoportable era para él era escuchar de boca de su papi que se merecía todo eso. No se imaginaba que tan grave era lo que su papi había hecho para merecer ese trato, pero uno de esos días no iba aguantar más e iba lanzarle un avada a Lily y después que Merlín dijera

Pero todo había empeorado cuando dijo ese verano que no soportaba la manera tan rastrera en la que su papi James se humillaba ante su padre Lily, ella le había dado la paliza de su vida y luego había arremetido contra su papi James cuando intento defenderlo. Aún recordaba como la sangre ensuciaba la ropa de James mientras le curaba las heridas, cuando ella había entrado y le había lanzado un petrifucus totalus a él.

FLASHBACK

\- ¿Lily, que pasa? – dijo el pelinegro asustado – debo curar a Harry

\- Luego te ocupas de ese inservible – grito ella en medio de una sonrisa – ahora quiero ver tus encantos en una cama – dijo la Alfa abrazándolo por la cintura y estrujándole ambos glúteos

\- Lily no por favor – intentando zafarse – no quiero. Debo curar a Harry

\- Tu próximo celo está muy cerca – le susurró al oído – quien sabe ý esta vez… – le mordió el cuello

\- Basta – suplicaba James entre llantos – detente

\- Tienes suerte cariño – dijo la Alfa con una sonrisa torcida que solo logro que el cuerpo de James se helara aún más de miedo – un amigo quiere divertirse contigo

\- No, por favor, Alfa – suplico él

\- Pelirroja – dijo Sirius entrando en la habitación – ¿hasta cuándo voy a esperar?

\- ¡Sirius! – dijo James sorprendido

\- ¿te molesta si miro? – dijo ella con los ojos brillando por la excitación que le provocaba la sola idea de ver a su Omega siendo violado. Debería buscar un Alfa para el mocoso. Moría por ver su primera vez.

\- Sera un honor – dijo empezando a desvestir a James, quien lloraba en silencio

Con total impotencia desde su lugar, Harry fue testigo de cómo el Omega que le dio la vida era completamente ultrajado por aquel que supuestamente era su mejor amigo una… y otra vez… y otra vez.

Harry sólo tenía ocho años, pero esa fue la primera de muchas veces en las que vio de cerca "como un Omega insolente y cualquiera merecía ser tratado" según su padre

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Había crecido escuchando que no valía nada por el simple hecho de haber nacido como Omega, y eso le había quedado muy claro cuando un día que había sido atacado por Ron Weasley en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts que correspondían al área de los Omegas y casi lo había violado después que se negó a acompañarlo a Hogsmeade durante una salida en cuarto año, su padre Lily lo había molido a golpes ya que había echado a perder un negocio con Lucius Malfoy, todo porque el arrogante de Draco había dicho "que él no comería de un plato que ya había sido de otro".

Él era un Omega y valía, muy a pesar de lo que otros dijeran.

Esa noche hacía mucho frio y Harry sentía que se ahogaba en su habitación, pero bajar a la sala no era una opción. Un amigo de su papá se había ido hace poco y ella estaba "dándole amor" a su papi mientras él lloraba lo más bajo que podía ý suplicaba que lo dejara dormir esa noche. Harry siempre agradeció no tener hermanos. La sola idea de que hubiese otro Alfa en casa que humillara más a su papi o a él le hacía sentir enfermo y le despertaba unas ganas casi irrefrenables de hacer cosas que todos decían… ¡A veces comprendía tan bien a Voldemort!

Salió por la ventana y salto hacia la casa del vecino, le dio un poco del almuerzo a la mascota de este y usando el manto de la noche salió a paso presuroso. Después de caminar por varios minutos llego al parque que había cerca de su casa. Se sentó a los pies de un árbol y cerró los ojos dejándose llevar completamente por los sonidos tan relajantes de la noche mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Sentía como la suave brisa jugaba con sus rebeldes cabellos mientras los grillos y una que otra lechuza junta algún búho y algunas ranas le brindaban un concierto sin precedente, que nada le envidiaba a esos de los que hablaban el arrogante de Draco Malfoy o el irritante de Teddy Black Lupin. Se estaba quedando dormido cuando sintió que algo lo inmovilizo completamente y su vista se nublo, pero no por producto del sueño. A esas alturas ya estaba completamente despierto.

Lo siguiente que supo era que un calor le recorría su cuerpo mientras se retorcía sobre una cama acolchonada. Le parecía escuchar voces a lo lejos

\- ¡Todos fuera, ahora! – ordeno una voz completamente nueva, era tan suave, tan envolvente.

\- Señor… – dijo una voz ya conocida

\- ¿Cuándo estará listo? – dijo el recién llegado

\- Ya está listo para recibirlo – dijo la voz

\- ¿Recordara quién soy? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Solo cuando usted desbloquee esa parte de su recuerdo – dijo el hombre

\- Salgan de la casa – ordeno y al instante la habitación quedo vacía –. Hola – dijo la voz aterciopelada –, parece que necesitas algo de ayuda

\- ¡Alfa! – decía Harry retorciéndose en la cama – ¡Alfa!

\- Así que el salvador del mundo mágico – dijo la voz acariciándole el muslo – necesita un Alfa

\- ¡Alfa! – era todo lo que Harry repetía

Harry no era consciente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor solo del fuego que lo recorría por dentro y que amenazaba con consumirlo completamente en cuestión de segundos

El sol despuntaba cuando Harry llego al patio trasero de su casa y trepo hasta la pared, ni bien puso un pie en su habitación y alguien lo tiro hacia la cama

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? – grito Lily furiosa

\- Yo… – dijo Harry asustado

\- Te largas por tres días y vuelves como si nada – grito ella furiosa tomándolo del cabello y revisándole el cuello –, al menos aun no estas marcado por algún Alfa muerto de hambre

\- Lily… – suplico James

\- ¡Tú cállate, idiota! – grito la pelirroja y James retrocedió asustado – ¿Dónde te habías metido?

\- ¿tres días? – dijo Harry sorprendido – ¡no puede ser!

\- ¿Dónde estabas? – exigió ella

\- No lo sé – contesto Harry – no lo recuerdo

\- Cámbiate – ordeno Lily

\- ¿Dónde iremos? – pregunto Harry asustado

\- Los quiero abajo en quince minutos – ordeno ella mientras le acariciaba un muslo a James – ya sabes que odio esperar – y salió azotando la puerta

\- ¿Dónde estabas pequeño? – dijo James abrazando a su hijo

\- Solo salí a caminar – dijo Harry – no recuerdo nada mas

\- Ya paso – dijo besándole su cabello y por un segundo Harry tuvo un recuerdo fugaz

*** FLASHBACK***

Unas manos diestras lo desvistieron mientras besos suaves eran esparcidos sobre su piel. ¬Sus piernas fueron abiertas y alguien se acomodó entre ellas

\- ¡Alfa! – suplicaba con los ojos cerrados

\- Tranquilo pequeño – le susurró al oído – aquí está tu Alfa. ¿Alguna vez haz estado con alguien?

\- No Alfa – dijo el moreno mostrando el cuello

\- Esto va ser más divertido de lo que pensé – dijo el Alfa – ¿te imaginas si quedas preñado?

\- Alfa – suplico el león –, quema

\- Y quemara más – dijo acariciándole la cintura y los glúteos desnudos

\- Alfa – suplico el

\- Tranquilo pequeño – dijo el Alfa –, en unos minutos serás el Omega más feliz de la tierra

Un grito desgarrador retumbo en toda la casa cuando sin ningún tipo de preparación el Alfa entro en él y comenzó a moverse como si no hubiese un mañana. Minutos después algo caliente bañaba sus entrañas mientras unos dientes se hundían en la piel de su cuello

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

Harry inconscientemente se llevó la mano al cuello mientras su papi le acariciaba el cuello, justo cuando su padre entraba a la habitación

\- ¿Ya están listos? - dijo Lily – no podemos llegar tarde

\- ¿Tenemos que ir? – dijo Harry

\- Claro que si – dijo ella – es una reunión de toda la Orden

\- Pero tú no has querido que me una a ella – dijo Harry

\- Ya hemos hablado de eso – dijo Lily de manera cortante

\- "La orden no es lugar para un Omega como yo" – dijo Harry con voz cansina – pero sin embargo esperan que sea yo quien luche contra él

\- Dumbledore dijo que eras el elegido – dijo ella con simpleza

\- ¿Elegido por quién? – dijo Harry – Voldemort está loco, es cierto, pero a mí no me ha hecho nada. ¿Por qué tengo que pelear contra él? ¿sabías que puedo morir? ¿o es que eso no te importa?

\- Hay una profecía que dice... – dijo Lily

\- ¿Acaso tu profecía dice "Harry Jame Potter Evans matara al que no debe ser nombrado"? – dijo el pelinegro – ¿dice eso? ¿lo dice?

\- Si Dumbledore dice que eres tú es porque lo eres – dijo Lily – y lo mataras, fin del tema. Ahora caminen. Los Malfoy nos esperan. ¡Muévanse!


	2. Chapter 2

Ese dos de mayo la batalla estaba en lo más alto. Sus padres y él habían regresado a Hogwarts para unirse a la batalla por instrucciones de Dumbledore, después de haber estado en una isla en medio del mar en alguna parte de Irlanda, donde lo habían obligado a beber el agua de una fuente con tal de obtener un relicario en el cual Voldemort había guardado un pedazo de su alma

-Ríndanse. Han peleado valientemente, pero no tiene por qué seguir derramándose sangre mágica – dijo la voz del mago tenebroso que resonó en todo el colegio – Entréguenme a Harry y todo habrá acabado.

-Es hora Harry – dijo Dumbledore flanqueado por Sirius y Lily – entrégate. Eso servirá de distracción…

-¡Me matara! – grito Harry desesperado

-Salvaras a millones – dijo el anciano

-¡No! – grito James desesperado mientras Moody lo detenía con la ayuda de Ron

-¡Señor Potter, tranquilizase! – ordeno Hermione – siempre supo cuál era el papel de Harry en esta guerra

-¡Es mi hijo al que quieren matar! – grito James

-¿Harry, dejaras que mueran millones por tu cobardía? – pregunto la voz de Voldemort como si hablase por un alto parlante – sal y pelea

-Estaré bien – prometió Harry con una leve sonrisa abrazando a su papi – no te preocupes por nada – y un grito desgarrador salió de su cuello mientras se llevaba las manos a su garganta

-¿Dónde estás cariño? – dijo Voldemort desde su lugar –. Tu Alfa te está llamando

-¿Qué cosa? – dijo Dumbledore y todos giraron para mirar a Harry

-¡Duele! – lloraba Harry – ¡Duele!

-¡Ven aquí! – dijo el anciano director tomándolo de los cabellos y examinando el cabello del adolescente – ¿Cómo paso esto? ¿Cuándo…?

-¡Alfa! – lloriqueaba Harry – ¡Duele, Alfa!

-¡Maldito idiota! – grito Lily furiosa – ¡Te marco!

-Espera Lily – dijo Dumbledore – tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea

-¿De qué habla, señor? – dijo Hermione intrigada

-Cilus Finite – dijo Dumbledore apuntando la varita hacia Harry que al momento recobro su lucidez

-Escúchame Harry – dijo el anciano –, él no espera que levantes tu varita en su contra. Así que preséntate sumiso y cuando lo tengas lo suficientemente cerca le lanza un avada, y todo habrá terminado. Te prometo que no volverás a pasar por esto nunca más.

-¿Nunca más? – sollozo el muchacho – ¿no más peleas? ¿no más batallas?

-El mejor Alfa se hará cargo de ti y tú solo deberás encargarte de la casa y los niños – dijo el director sonriendo benevolentemente

-Si – sonrió Harry ilusionado

Todos los mortífagos estaban distribuidos estratégicamente alrededor del patio de la escuela, cuando Harry salió del interior del colegio y se paró frente al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos con la varita en alto

-¿Me extrañaste cariño? – dijo Tom con una sonrisa torcida

-Tom Ryddle – dijo Harry con voz cansina – ¿o prefieres que te llame amo?

-Creo que prefiero lo segundo – dijo el mago tenebroso

-Entonces gánate ese título – dijo Harry

-Soy tu Alfa – dijo Tom de forma burlesca – ¿lo olvidaste?

-Luego hablamos de nuestras intimidades, cariño – dijo Harry – ahora hay demasiada gente.

-¿Y de que le gustara hablar a mi precioso Omega? – dijo el Lord

-¡Mátalo, Harry! – gritó Ron

-¡Mátalo! – exigió Hermione

-¡Cumple con tu obligación! – dijo Teddy

-Veras Tom – dijo Harry sin bajar la varita – el "bando de la luz" me ha ofrecido al mejor Alfa que exista en el mundo mágico a cambio de matarte"

-¿Harry, que haces? – dijo la profesora McGonagall

-Lanza el avada – exigió Lily

-¿Qué me ofreces tú a cambio del mundo mágico?

-¡Mátalo! – ordeno Dumbledore

-Libertad – dijo el señor tenebroso de considerarlo unos minutos

-Libertad… – repitió el muchacho arrastrando las palabras un poco – explícate

-¡Harry, mátalo! – exigió Hermione

-Serás mi igual – dijo el lord – mi compañero, no un juguete por las noches. Podrás decidir

-¿y si decido que quiero decidir sobre mi vida? – dijo Harry – cuando, donde y como tener a mis hijos

-Esa, mi precioso Omega – dijo Tom sonriendo –, es una decisión de dos

-Creo que aceptare ser tu Omega – dijo Harry – pero nunca bajare mi cabeza ni me callare ante ti ni ante nadie

-Avada Kedabra – gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras ambos apuntaban hacia el otro, pero ningún se golpeó ya que el hechizo de Harry fue directo hacia Alastor Moody, que estaba listo para atacar al Lord por la espalda, y el de Tom golpeó contra Lily que buscaba hacer lo mismo con Harry. Un mutismo absoluto invadió el lugar mientras los cuerpos ya sin vida caían hacia atrás

-Niño – dijo el mago oscuro – tenemos un trato

-También te quiero Alfa – dijo Harry con un tono burlesco

-¡Harry! – dijo Hermione sorprendida – ¿Qué hiciste?

-Cuidado Tom, tu mascota se va envenenar – dijo Harry viendo como Nagini se acercaba peligrosamente al cuerpo del director

-Tú y yo debemos hablar seriamente sobre la manera en la que te diriges a mí – dijo el Lord

-¿Te llamas Tom Ryddle o no? – dijo Harry –. Yo no tengo la culpa si aún no has ido a un registro muggle y te lo has cambiado. Ahora presten atención, a partir de ahora no hay más bando de la luz o de la oscuridad – dijo Harry – solo hay magos que deberán ser responsables con la magia que poseen ¿está claro?

-¿Y si no nos gusta tu idea, ni la queremos acatar? – dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt

-Avada Kedabra – dijo Harry con la varita en alto en su dirección y el moreno cayó hacia atrás ya sin vida – ¿a alguien más no le gusta la idea o no la quiere acatar? – y un silencio sepulcral reino en el lugar

-Mi señor… – dijo Bella

-¿Si? – respondieron al unísono Voldemort y Harry

-Dijeron "Señor" – dijo Voldemort

-Seré Omega, pero sigo siendo hombre – dijo Harry – que no se te olvide

-¿Qué hacemos con prisioneros? – dijo la mortífaga

-Pongan protecciones al castillo y marquen a los de la orden con la marca del fénix – dijo Harry – ellos estarán vinculados a mi

-Hablaba con… – dijo Bella y lo siguiente que se escuchó fue un contenté Crucius mientras la mortífaga se retorcía en el suelo

-Dije que los marcaras – orden Harry

-Lucius, encárguense del resto – dijo Tom agarrando a Harry del brazo

-Y lleva a mi papi a… a donde sea que yo vaya a estar – ordeno Harry antes de desaparecer

James estaba en estado de shock cuando Severus los apareció en una habitación lujosa

-Siéntate aquí – le dijo ayudándole a llegar a la cama

-¡Los mató! – susurraba James – ¡mi bebé los mato sin ningún tipo de remordimientos! – ¡los mató!

-¿Y sabes por qué los mato? – dijo Severus lo más suave que pudo por lo que James negó lentamente – Porque se atrevieron a lastimarte. Tu hijo vendió su alma al diablo por ti

-Yo no se lo pedí – susurro mirando al mortífago pero sin ver

-Eso es lo cruel y maravilloso del amor – con un pase se varita hizo aparecer una taza de té frente al Omega –, no necesita que le pidan nada, para entregarlo todo. Bebe esto

-¿Qué es? – dijo James temeroso

-Algo para tus nervios – dijo Severus

-¿Me vas a matar? – dijo James más asustado aun

-Parece que ya no queda nada del arrogante y altanero Omega que conocí en el colegio – dijo Severus

-Ya sé cuál es mi lugar – dijo el sangre pura

-Me atrevería a decir que hoy menos que nunca sabes cuál es tu lugar – dijo Severus

-Nunca me disculpe por… – dijo James

-Éramos niños – dijo Severus – ya no importa

-Lo siento – dijo James y sus lágrimas volvieron a caer a raudales

-¿Interrumpo? – dijo Harry entrando

-Hijo… – susurro James

-Mi señor – dijo Severus haciendo una pequeña reverencia

-¿Cómo está? – dijo el muchacho

-Le di un té para que descanse – dijo Severus – en un rato le hará efecto

-Gracias – dijo Harry

-Permiso – dijo Severus y después de hacer otra venia se retiro

-¿estas mejor? – dijo el chico sentándose a su lado y tomándole las manos

-Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo James – esto…

-Desde hoy esta es mi casa – dijo Harry –, y mi lugar junto a él

-Harry, él mato a… – dijo James desesperado

-¿Te gustaría ser respetado? – interrumpió Harry

-¿Qué? – dijo su padre sorprendido

-Tener poder de decisión y ayudar a que otros Omegas no pasen por lo que tú pasaste a manos de mi padre – dijo el menor

-Un Omega no tiene ese poder – dijo James zafándose suavemente

-¿Pero y si tú lo tuvieras? ¿Qué harías? – dijo Harry

-Yo… – susurro James

-Quédate aquí. Conmigo. Se mi mano derecha y entra al círculo interno de Tom

-¿Qué harás? – pregunto James sorprendido

-Ser el Omega que Lord Voldemort necesita a su lado – dijo Harry – y gobernar con él el Mundo Mágico

-¡Es un asesino! – dijo James

-¿Tú lo habías visto asesinar antes de hoy? – dijo Harry

-Dumbledore dijo… – protesto James

-Dumbledore – interrumpió Harry – te menos preciaba y manipulaba a Lily para que te hiciera todo aquello y lo sabes. ¿Vas a creer ciegamente en su palabra? Te estoy ofreciendo libertad

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro que él te la dará a ti? – dijo nervioso

-Ahora no pienses en mí – dijo Harry acariciándole el cabello

-¡Eres mi hijo! – dijo James – ¿Cómo no quieres que me preocupe?

-Mira, eres libre de hacer lo que mejor te parezca, nadie te impondrá nada – dijo Harry – si quieres irte, adelante. Me dolerá. Pero es tu decisión y te la respetare

-¿Y si me quedo? – pregunto James

-Serás mi mano derecha – dijo Harry sonriendo – haremos de Gran Bretaña un lugar más seguro para los Omegas

-Pero… ¿y… – pregunto James – el lord? Él no…

-De Tom me encargo yo – dijo Harry sonriendo

-Tengo… sueño – dijo el Omega mayor

-Descansa – dijo Harry –, desde hoy todo estará bien


	3. Chapter 3

Tom Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort miraba por el ventanal de la oficina de la mansión Slytherine como en el horizonte se veían las maldiciones en la batalla que en esos momentos se estaba llevando adelante en todo el país. En su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez la profecía que hacía dos años habían intentado robar los mortífago para él, "El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca..., Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes..."

\- Por favor, ya deja de pensar – dijo Harry entrando a la habitación – haces que me duela la cabeza

\- ¿Quién te dijo que puedes entrar aquí? – dijo molesto el mayor

\- Soy tu Omega ¿lo recuerdas? – dijo Harry burlesco – también es mi casa

\- ¿Por qué no peleaste hoy? – arremetió el señor tenebroso

\- Si me querías matar, ¿por qué no lo hiciste ese día, en el parque? – dijo Harry con total simpleza

\- Las preguntas aquí las hago yo – dijo el Lord

\- ¿Por qué eres el Alfa? – dijo Harry

\- ¿acaso tu padre no te enseño cómo comportarte ante un Alfa? – dijo Voldemort molesto

\- Lo hizo – dijo Harry – por eso es que está muerta ahora ¿lo recuerdas? – y de manera casi sincronizada ambos hombres sacaron sus varitas y se apuntaron mutuamente – ¿quieres ser el amo del mundo? Primera decisión crucial. Puedes comportarte como todos los malditos bastardos de tu casta y desatar una guerra sin cuartel entre nosotros que de antemano te digo, no voy a perder, o… puedes aceptar que no conquistaste tú solo el mundo mágico y darme la parte del poder que me toca

\- Haber, ilumíname ¿Cuál es la parte que te toca? – interrogo el señor tenebroso

\- Dame el poder para darle una buena vida a los Omegas, – dijo Harry – que tengan los mismos derechos que un Alfa, y ellos mismos serán los centinelas de tus dominios

\- Para eso tengo a los mortífago – dijo el lord – no me ofreces nada que no tenga ya – golpearon la puerta – Pase – dijo Voldemort

\- Señores – dijo Severus entrando y haciendo una venia – El traslado de la orden ha Azkaban ya concluyo

\- Entrégaselo a los dementores – dijo Voldemort

\- Espera Tom – dijo Harry – hay gente valiosa, que puede servirte

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el mayor

\- No todos peleaban en el bando de la luz por convicción – dijo Harry – por ejemplo Lupin

\- ¿el hombre lobo? – dijo Voldemort

\- Severus – dijo Harry – ¿sí pudieras colocar a Remus en algún lugar al servicio de Tom, donde lo pondrías?

\- Lupin es excelente en artes oscuras – dijo Severus

\- Domino las artes oscuras – dijo Voldemort

\- Creo que no me estas entendiendo – dijo Harry sonriendo – tú eres el amo del Mundo Mágico, debes aprender a delegar funciones.

\- ¿Y según tú que funciones delegarías? – dijo Tom de manera burlesca

\- Los carroñeros – dijo Severus –, si Lupin se entendiera con Greyback le daría un poco de humanidad a esa bestia y usted tendría a su disposición la mejor fuerza de control

\- Lo lobos son muy inestables – dijo Voldemort

\- No con la poción matalobos – dijo Severus – y eso es solo una noche al mes. Noche en la que otros mortífagos podrían hacerse cargo

\- ¿Quiénes están entre los prisioneros? – dijo Harry y Voldemort asintió disimuladamente

James despertó a la mañana la siguiente y lentamente todos los hechos del día anterior

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Severus sentándose a su lado

\- Harry quiere estar con él – dijo James

\- ¿está mal que intente ser feliz? – pregunto Severus

\- Es un asesino, Severus – dijo James

\- Anoche después que te dormiste – dijo el pocionista – fui testigo de una muestra de lo que en realidad tu hijo es

\- ¿Mato a alguien más? – dijo James asustado

\- James, confía en él – dijo Severus sonriendo –, intenta hacer este mundo más seguro para ti

\- Soy yo quien debería hacerlo para él – dijo James

\- Entonces hazlo – dijo Severus –. Deja de avergonzarte de ser quien eres y conviértete en el padre que tu hijo merece y necesita en este momento

\- Quiere que sea su mano derecha – dijo James

\- ¿Y tú que quieres? – dijo Severus

\- No lo sé – dijo James

\- Te propongo algo – dijo Severus – baja y convive con ellos, descubre que quieren en realidad. Luego tomas tu decisión

\- ¡Es Lord Voldemort! – dijo James –. El responsable de esta guerra

\- Si mal no recuerdo en una guerra existen como mínimo dos bandos – dijo Severus – y tú estabas en uno de ellos, así que también eres responsable de esta guerra

\- Es… – tartamudeo James – es… diferente

\- ¿Ah sí? – dijo Snape – ¿y en que es diferente?

\- Bueno… yo… – dijo James

\- Tienes razón – dijo Severus – es diferente porque tú solo peleabas, pero nadie se tomó el trabajo de decirte porque peleabas ¿o sí?

\- Dumbledore dijo que… – susurro James

\- Dumbledore – exhalo el mortífago – no he conocido nada más dañino que ese hombre

\- ¡Severus! – reprendió el otro hombre

\- Con el tiempo te darás cuenta – dijo el profesor – de cómo son las cosas – golpearon suavemente la puerta – adelante – dijo Severus y un elfo domestico entro a la habitación – ¿sí?

\- Los amos los esperan en el comedor – dijo el elfo

\- Gracias, Grinpy – dijo Severus y elfo se fue

\- Ya escuchaste – dijo Severus poniéndose de pie – ¿o quieres que te lleve cargado estilo princesa?

\- ¡No! – dijo James cuando el mortífago hizo ademán de quererlo levantar en brazos

\- Antes te gustaba que te cargasen así – dijo Severus

\- Gracias, pero tengo dos piernas, muy lindas por cierto, con las que puedo caminar – dijo James

\- Es cierto – dijo Severus moviendo la cabeza dubitativamente – tienes dos piernas, pero a mí no me constan que sean lindas. Aun no las he visto

\- ¡Eres un insolente! – dijo James poniéndose de pie y Severus Snape no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír sinceramente. Aunque sonara masoquista, él si quería volver a ver al James que había conocido en sus años escolares, y tal vez con algo de paciencia lo podría lograr

Lo primero que James Potter vio al bajar al comedor fue a Lord Voldemort sentado en la cabecera de la mesa, mientras que su hijo estaba en el extremo opuesto de esta. Era un lugar elegante y muy bien iluminado

\- Papi – dijo Harry poniéndose de pie y yendo a su encuentro – me alegro que hayas decidido salir de tu habitación

\- Bienvenido James – dijo Voldemort y este no pudo evitar estremecerse completamente –. Desde hoy, bueno, desde anoche, esta es tu casa

\- Gracias… señor – dijo James algo nervioso

\- Tom – dijo Harry – su nombre es Tom

\- No me gusta que… – dijo el señor oscuro tratando de controlar el tono de su voz

\- No me has presentado ningún certificado que diga que tu nombre sea Lord Voldemort – interrumpió Harry – por lo tanto tu nombre sigue siendo Tom Ryddle, y es así como se te tratara en esta casa ¿está claro?

\- ¿Cómo te atreves…? – dijo Bella furiosa sacando su varita, quien estaba parada detrás del Voldemort

\- ¡Expelliarmus! – dijo James, quien con un rápido movimiento le robo la varita a Severus y lanzo varios metros hacia atrás a la mortífaga – yo… – dijo el moreno nervioso tirando la varita – no…

\- ¡Cruxio! – dijo Voldemort y la mortífaga se retorcía de dolor

\- ¿Estás bien, papi? – pregunto Harry corriendo a abrazarlo

\- ¡Eso fue increíble! – dijo Severus conteniendo aun la respiración

\- ¿James – dijo Tom suavemente mirando de reojo hacia Harry –, tú tienes varita? – y James negó instantáneamente

\- Lily decía que los Omegas no la necesitamos – explicó James – por eso bloqueo mi magia cuando Harry era un niño. La que yo utilizaba solo una extensión de la suya

\- Al morir Lily, la magia se liberó – dijo Harry

\- Severus – dijo Voldemort – que traigan a Ollivander, mi suegro necesita una buena varita

\- No, no, no señor – dijo James nervioso

\- Un mago necesita una varita – dijo Harry

\- Tu hijo tiene razón – dijo Severus –. Aún recuerdo nuestros días de colegio. Siempre fuiste un mago muy hábil.

\- Yo… – dijo James sonrojado

\- Vamos a comer – dijo Harry encaminándose al comedor

\- No quiero molestar – dijo James tímidamente

\- Repito lo que dije hace un momento – dijo Tom –, desde anoche, esta también es tu casa

\- Ven – dijo Harry sentando a su padre a su lado – un buen desayuno es lo que necesitas en estos momentos

\- No te preocupes por ella – dijo cuándo James miro de reojo a Bellatrix – debe aprender que mi familia creció y ahora debe respetarte

\- Mi señor – dijo Severus entrando al comedor – en cuanto el desayuno termine, Ollivander lo vera

\- Muy bien – dijo Tom mientras Nagini entraba

\- Permiso – dijo Severus haciendo una venia para retirarse

\- ¡Severus! – dijo James nervioso

\- Tranquilo – dijo este –, estarás bien

\- No te vayas – suplico James

\- No puedo – dijo el mortífago mientras Voldemort y Harry se miraban de reojo

\- Acompáñanos, Severus – dijo Harry

\- Ya escuchaste a Harry – dijo el Lord – siéntate

\- Por supuesto, amo – dijo Severus haciendo una venia

\- Así que lo obedeces a él y a mí no – dijo Harry con tono serio – pues te comunico que yo también merezco obediencia

\- No dije lo contrario, mi señor – dijo Severus nervioso –, no quise…

\- Estaba bromeando con el tono – dijo Harry sonriendo – veo que mi papi se siente bastante cómodo a tu lado. Tom – dijo mirando a su Alfa – yo entiendo que Severus es alguien de tu confianza, pero ¿lo dejarías pasar un tiempo con mi papi? Hasta que se sienta mejor con los cambios – y tanto Severus como James se mostraron ilusionados

\- Tenía planes para Severus – dijo Tom y James deja caer los hombros – pero si tu papi va estar mejor junto a él, no hay ningún problema

\- Gracias, señor – dijo James – muchas gracias am…

\- ¡Tom! – interrumpió Harry – ¡su nombre es Tom! ¡Y ni se te ocurra contradecirme! – dijo mirando al Lord – ¡Cruxius! – dijo apuntando a Bellatrix con su varita

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo el Lord sorprendido

\- Ella iba contradecirme – dijo Harry – ¿tú también lo harás?

\- tú y yo debemos aclarar puntos– sentencio el lord

\- Cuando quieras, cariño – dijo Harry sonriendo – hablando de aclarar puntos, ¿Qué piensa hacer con los Omegas?

\- ¿Qué hay con ellos? – dijo Tom

\- Uno de los puntos principales para nuestro "acuerdo", fue el trato hacia los Omegas – dijo Harry

\- Lo sé, pero un Omega no podría estar solo al frente de algo tan grande – dijo Voldemort

\- ¡Me mentiste! – dijo Harry tirando su servilleta y poniéndose de pie

\- Tal vez completamente solos – dijo James tímidamente – no al principio, pero sí de a poco se le van delegando responsabilidades, un Omega podría vencer a un Alfa en su área

\- ¡Eso es imposible! – grito Bella

\- Tú misma lo sentiste en carne propia hace unos minutos – dijo Harry – ¿o acaso no volaste bajo el hechizo de mi papi?

\- ¿Quién te crees…? – grito Bella

\- Cállate Bella – ordeno Voldemort

\- Pero amo… – insistió Bellatrix sorprendida

\- James – dijo Tom –, definitivamente quiero escuchar todas las ideas de mi Omega y mi suegro


	4. Chapter 4

El ambiente en el comedor de la mansión Ryddle estaba en completamente tenso mientras tres pares de ojos se concentraban sobre James Potter

\- No tengas miedo, James – dijo Tom con mucho cuidado – ahora estas entre amigos

\- Yo... – miro de reojo a Severus que asintió suavemente con una pequeña sonrisa – Muchos Alfas consideran que los Omegas somos inferiores por el simple hecho de que somos quienes gestamos a los niños – dijo James – y ni siquiera se toman la molestia de enseñarnos magia como es debido.

\- En Hogwarts misma hacen esa diferencia – dijo Severus

\- Pero la verdad es que si se le diese solo una oportunidad a los Omegas... – dijo James – solo una...

\- James ¿Quién te enseño defensa? – pregunto Tom y este miro a Severus apenado

\- ¡No! - dijo el mortífago – ¡dime que es broma! – y lanzo una carcajada cuando James bajo el rostro

\- Siento que me perdí de algo – dijo Harry

\- Y yo detesto perderme de cosas – dijo el Lord – eso no es muy bueno en este negocio

\- ¿Desde cuándo matar gente es un negocio? – pregunto Harry

\- Me lo enseñaban para molestar a Severus – dijo James mordiéndose el labio nervioso

\- Entonces es hora de dar tu examen – dijo Severus

\- Nos enseñaras a todos lo que sabes de magia – dijo Harry entusiasmado

\- ¡Yo no necesito que nadie me enseñe nada! – dijo Voldemort – yo soy el amo de la magia negra, nadie me pue...

\- Si quieres salir volando hacia atrás tal como lo hizo tu "mano derecha" – dijo Harry irónicamente – perfecto. Ese es tu problema. Pero solo te recuerdo que para seguir al frente del Mundo Mágico el requisito indispensable es estar vivo. Y como yo quiero seguir vivo y necesito tener gente de mi confianza a mi lado, Severus va aprender

\- ¡Severus es mi hombre! - dijo Voldemort y tres pares de ojos lo miraron con una ceja levantada – ¡No en ese sentido!

\- ¡Más te vale! – sentencio Harry – Severus ayuda a mi papi hacer una lista de a quienes podríamos reclutar y que las practicas inicien cuanto antes con los mortífagos que están en la mansión. Manda a alguien para averiguar si Lupin quiere unirse a nosotros. Asegúrale que Teddy estará seguro

\- Pero Teddy... – dijo James

\- Lo sé – respondió Harry –, pero necesito a Remus y él me va pedir garantías para su hijo

\- ¡Hey! - dijo Voldemort molesto – estoy aquí, ¿me ven?

\- Guarda tus energías para la noche, cariño – dijo Harry

\- Si quieres yo me puedo encargar de hablar con Remus – dijo James

\- No te quiero cerca de Sirius y no se negocia – dijo Harry

\- ¿Paso algo con Sirius que debamos saber? – pregunto Severus mirando a James

\- Puedo verlo en un lugar neutral – dijo James – incluso puedo decirle que seré doble agente, como Severus

\- ¡No estarás cerca de Sirius y eso está fuera de discusión! – dijo Harry

\- Ya escuchaste, cuatro ojos – dijo Severus

\- ¿Y quién te crees para mandarme, Snivellus? – gritó James y al momento se cubrió los labios mientras un silencio se impuso en el comedor, que solo fue interrumpido por la carcajada sincera de Severus – yo…, lo siento…, disculpen, no debí…

\- ¡Y eso Harry – dijo Severus en medio de la carcajada – fue una pequeñísima parte del verdadero James Potter!

\- ¡Perdón! – suplicaba James con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

\- ¡Papi! – dijo Harry corriendo a abrazarlo

\- ¡Perdón! – suplicaba James

\- ¡Te defendiste! – dijo Harry lleno de jubilo

\- ¡Perdón! – suplicaba James

\- Bueno – dijo Tom con una media sonrisa – ya quedo claro de quién Harry heredo la personalidad

\- Todo está bien – dijo Harry – tranquilo

\- ¿Aun tienes tu vieja capa de invisibilidad? – dijo Severus y James asintió – pasaremos por ella y luego iremos a hablar con Lupin. Estoy seguro que si alguien puede convencerlo eres tú

\- Cuando vuelvan – dijo Harry – Ollivander te estará esperando para que tengas una nueva varita

\- Yo… – dijo James me da miedo aparecerme

\- Tranquilo – dijo Severus – no lo harás solo. Vamos – y por unos segundos James miro a su hijo directo a los ojos y reconoció esa llama que ardía en su interior cuando él tenía la misma edad. Eso que lo había enamorado a… "él" hacia tanto tiempo. La misma llama que lo empujo a romperle el corazón sin pensar en las consecuencias. La llama que sello el destino de todos.

\- James – dijo Severus indicándole el camino

\- Si no estás seguro… – dijo Harry al verlo titubear

\- Te falle toda la vida – dijo James volviendo en si –, no lo hare ahora también

\- Tú nunca…– dijo Harry pero calló al sentir la mano del señor tenebroso sobre su brazo, Severus le cedió el paso a James que salió presuroso con el mortífago pisándole los talones

\- En esto momentos tu padre es como un niño pequeño – dijo Voldemort – necesita atravesar el proceso completo para recuperarse y volver a ser él mismo

\- ¿Crees qué lo logre? – pregunto con la vista fija en la puerta

\- Tienes mucho de tu padre en ti – dijo Tom –, pero tu valor lo heredaste de James

\- ¡Mi padre! – exhalo Harry

\- ¿Alguna vez lo confrontaste? – pregunto Tom y Harry exhalo – sabes que en algún momento tendrás que hacerlo ¿cierto?, por el bien de los dos

\- Para ser un mago tenebroso, que busca desesperadamente someter al mundo, te preocupas demasiado por otros – dijo Harry sonriendo

\- Permiso, mi señor – dijo Lucius entrando con Draco

\- Mi querido Lucius – dijo Voldemort abriendo los brazos como si quisiera abrazar a alguien – ¿Qué noticia me tienes?

\- Sus órdenes fueron cumplidas – dijo el rubio mayor – las fronteras del Reino Unido están selladas y la única manera de cruzarlas es teniendo la marca tenebrosa

\- Perfecto – dijo Voldemort – quiero que desde hoy mismo te presentes en el ministerio

\- Así será mí señor – dijo Lucius

\- ¿Cómo sigue Narcisa? – pregunto Harry

\- Les hicieron una pregunta – dijo el Lord cuando los Malfoy se miraron entre si

\- Fue golpeada por un hechizo, pero está bien – dijo Lucius –, le pediré a Severus que la examine

\- No me mientas – dijo Harry

\- Esta grave – dijo Lucius

\- Puede que Severus se demore – dijo Harry mirando a Tom – y no me quiero arriesgar a perder a Narcisa

\- Necesitamos a Lupin – dijo Tom – y solo tu papá lo puede convencer

\- Pero no perderé a Narcisa – dijo Harry – Draco, ve a Hogwarts y trae a Pomfrey – pero el rubio no se movió de su lugar –. Draco, desde que el día que te conocí he querido lanzarte varios Cruxius, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco, y aunque ahora que tengo el poder para hacerlo, necesito de la ayuda de tu madre, así que te ofrezco un trato

\- ¿Un… trato? – dijo Draco sorprendido

\- En realidad – dijo Harry – necesito tu ayuda y quizás la de tu madre. Busco gente leal ¿Si salvo a tu madre, que me darías a cambio?

\- Mi lealtad, mi señor – dijo Draco con voz firme

\- A diferencia de Tom – dijo Harry sonriendo –, yo no pediré que me digan amo, ni todo eso, pero si te exigiré lealtad absoluta

\- ¡Sálvela – dijo Draco –, y moriré con gusto por usted, señor!

\- Trae a Pomfrey – ordeno Harry –, y Draco, cada segundo cuenta – Draco desaparece y segundos después aparece frente a él con la enfermera bien sujeta

\- ¡Cuánta efectividad! – dijo Tom algo sorprendido – ¿Por qué no son así cuando yo los mando?

\- ¡Señor…! – dijo la enfermera temblando de miedo

\- Madame Pomfrey un gusto volver a verla – dijo Harry y la mujer tembló de pies a cabeza –. Vera, necesito sus servicios. La señora Malfoy tuvo algunos inconvenientes durante la batalla y necesito que le salve la vida, a cualquier precio

\- ¡Yo…! – dijo la enfermera temblando de miedo

\- Tómelo… como… un favor personal – dijo Harry – que sabré recompensarlo a su debido momento.

\- Si… si… señor – dijo la mujer con voz temblorosa

\- Lucius, Draco, lleven a la señora Pomfrey para que examine a Narcisa y manténganme informado de sus avances – ordeno Harry

\- Gracias mi señ… – dijo Draco emocionado

\- Harry – interrumpió este –, mi nombre es Harry. En cuanto tu madre este mejor, ven a verme, necesito tu ayuda en algo

\- Así será, Harry – dijo el rubio menor con determinación – permiso – y se retiró acompañado de los otros dos

\- ¿sabes que la idea de ser el amo del mundo mágico es no pedirle por favor a nadie, cierto no?

\- ¿Y tú sabias que aunque somos magos, no todas las ilusiones se hacen con una varita, no? – dijo Harry sonriendo

Se apareció a varias cuadras del lugar donde sería la reunión y respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervioso. Lo que iba hacer no era fácil, pero alguien debía hacerlo. Camino lo más seguro que pudo hasta la cafetería y entro en el lugar, se sentó lejos de la puerta y la ventana y pidió un café. Durante varios minutos tamborileo los dedos sobre la mesa y volvió a respirar hondo tratando de tranquilizar sus nervios. Consulto su viejo reloj y exhalo, al perecer lo habían dejado plantado, si bien la nota que recibió decía a las siete de la noche, ya eran cerca de las ocho y no había ni rastro de la persona que lo había citado

Se disponía a ponerse de pie para retirarse, cuando de pronto sintió como una mano se posaba sobre su hombro y miro hacia todos lados y no vio nada, por lo que automáticamente saco su varita

\- Tranquilo – dijo James quitándose la capa – soy yo.

\- ¡Merlín bendito! – exhalo Remus cerrando los ojos –, ¡James! ¡Me asustaste!

\- Lo siento – dijo este sentándose frente a él – tuve algunos inconvenientes para llegar

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo el ex profesor preocupado

\- Si – contesto James –. Él… me puso vigilancia, me costó pero me deshice de ellos

\- La mitad de la orden fue capturada después de… – dijo Remus – ¿Por qué James? ¿Por qué Harry nos hizo esto?

\- Es la marca – dijo James –, ella lo obliga. ¡Remus, debo rescatar a mi hijo!

\- Sirius está reorganizando a los sobrevivientes de la orden – dijo Remus – pelearemos. Rescataremos a Harry y él lo matara.

\- Tienen planes – dijo James –. Harry quiere poder para cambiar la situación de los Omegas, y él acepto dárselo

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – pregunto Remus

\- Ser su Omega voluntariamente – respondió James

\- ¿Así de simple? – dijo el castaño sorprendido –, me parece sospechoso

\- A mí también – dijo James – por eso te contacte. Bueno, él me lo pidió

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunto Remus

\- Su plan era que yo te propusiera seguridad para ti y para Teddy – dijo James

\- ¿A cambio de qué? – dijo Remus

\- Fidelidad hacia Harry – dijo James – Fidelidad Absoluta

\- ¿Es broma? – dijo Remus riendo sin ganas – ¿se convertirá en un nuevo señor oscuro?

\- No exactamente – dijo James

\- ¿Entonces…? – dijo Remus mirándolo fijamente –, creo que ya entendí

\- Dijo que quiere tu respuesta cuanto antes – dijo James poniéndose de pie – tranquilo Sirius, los mantendré informados en todo momento

\- Lo rescataremos – prometió Sirius saliendo de la nada para sentarse a su lado – y cuando eso pase yo me hare cargo personalmente de ustedes. Remus y yo ya lo hablamos

\- Gracias – susurro James con lágrimas en los ojos mientras el alfa le acariciaba el rostro

\- Te diré exactamente lo que harás – dijo Sirius mirándolo fijamente

_**Y llegamos a la mitad**_

_**¿que opinan?**_

_**Nos vemos la proxima semana. No olviden dejar sus comentarios. Besos**_


	5. Chapter 5

Acabo de ver END GAME.

¿¡Me duele!? ﾟ ﾘ ﾭ? ﾟ ﾘ ﾭ?

Tom miraba en el silencio como Harry se paseaba por toda la sala presa de los nervios

\- ¿Y si lo traiciono? - dijo Harry - ¡soy un imbécil! No le puse la seguridad necesaria

\- Quédate quieto - exigió Tom -, me estas mareando

\- ¡No debí aceptar que lo vea! - dijo Harry desesperado.

\- ¿Acaso los piensos trataron como ellos lo han hecho hasta ahora? - dijo Tom - ¡cómo te trataron a ti! ¡Tú papá es un hombre valiente! Estúpidamente valiente, pero valiente

\- ¡Somos Gryffindors! - dijo Harry de manera arrogante.

\- ¡Exacto! Estúpidamente valiente - dijo el Señor

\- Tom ... - advirtió Harry

\- confía en él - dijo el señor oscuro -. Él está confiando en ti

\- Mi señor - dijo un mortífago - los carroñeros capturaron ... - pero Harry no escuchó nada más que yo no tengo la oportunidad de dejar de pensar en su papá

Tal como Harry se había prometido, Ollivander lo estaba esperando el momento Severus y James llegaron a la mansión cerca de la medicina, poco antes que el fabricante de varitas. Este es un juego de palabras que se traduce en una obra especial, pero una petición del Señor, Ollivander le dejo una varita temporal. Todo tipo de hechizos.

Los días pasaron y las prácticas con James cada día se volvieron más interesantes, y es que es muy a pesar de las quejas del Señor, incluso él aprendió un par de cosas de Omega. James no podía estar más feliz, se ha mantenido respetado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sus opiniones realmente valieron para alguien, sin embargo, no tenía un hábito arraigado de sus años casado con Evans, por lo que era común encontrarlo en el jardín deambulando por las madrugadas. Era en esos momentos cuando podía realmente relajarse y meditar sobre lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Esa noche se sentó en un árbol y cerró los ojos. No puedo evitar recordar sus años de juventud cuando todo lo que importaba era molestar a los demás y coquetear con algún Alfa. Una sonrisa triste por su mejilla,

\- ¡Severus! - dijo James sorprendido

\- Eres un llorón - dijo este sonriendo -, aunque ni siquiera así logras verte mal

\- Yo ... - dijo el Gryffindors intentando levantarse pero desistió cuando Severus se sentó a su lado

\- Haber dime ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora? - dijo el mortífago -, ¿recordando tus años en Hogwarts? ¿Estás pensando en hacer alguna broma? Espero no seguir siendo la víctima, aunque si necesitas un compañero ... - James sonrió

\- Tú nunca supiste hacer bromas - dijo James con una sonrisa encantadora

\- Puedo aprender - dijo Severus con picardía -, te aseguro que ni siquiera se extrañaron al perro - y James no pudo evitar el estremecerse -. Él no notó que ya no son tan unidos ... ¿Por qué? - James miro hacia otro lado - ¿Qué te hizo? Confía en mi - James se quita - sea lo que sea yo te voy ayudar. Si no quieres que Harry se entere, no lo haré. Pero dímelo

\- Sirius ... - dijo James bajando la cabeza -, no era mi amigo como yo creía

\- ¿Puedo saber por qué? - dijo Severus

\- ¡No, no lo hagas! - suplico James - ¡Por favor no!

\- ¡James! - Susurro el profesor sorprendido - ¿Lily lo sabía? - James cerro los ojos conteniendo sus lágrimas - ¡Merlín! - lo abrazo

\- Sirius la hizo hacer un negocio a cambio de ... - dijo James sollozando mientras se aferraba a él

\- ¿Harry sabía todo esto? - pregunto Severus sorprendido y James asintió sin separarse de él - ¡Me las va a pagar! ¡Te lo juro que ...!

\- Varias veces intento defenderme y también ... - dijo James

\- Tranquilo - dijo Severus -, eso ya termino. Sirius nunca más los va lastimar. Lo juro

\- Perdóname - James suplico

\- No hay nada que perdonar - susurro Severus

\- Debes pensar que me lo merezco por ... - dijo James

\- Eres un completo ... - dijo Severus sonriendo -, pero lo único que mereces es un Alfa que te gustaría, que te cuido, que te devuelva tu arrogancia de sangre pura, porque sin ella no eres tú.

\- No soy arrogante - dijo James -, soy lindo. Quien diga lo contrario es por envidia

\- El más lindo - dijo Severus limpiando las lagrimas

\- Gracias - susurro james

\- si no estás seguro de trabajar con Harry - dijo el profesor - díselo. No estás obligado a nada - y la mente de James se pierde en el recuerdo de su reunión con Sirius

Desde el balcón de su habitación, Harry miraba en silencio la interacción de ambos hombres en el jardín. Respiro hondo y sonrió triste

\- Te ves muy bien cuando sonries - dijo Tom Ryddle.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - dijo Harry - ¿un intento de seducción?

\- ¡Eres mi Omega! - dijo Tom con voz fina -, tengo derecho de decir cosas como esas

\- No es eso, solo que siempre creemos que eres de esos Alfas que conquistan a Omegas a punta de garrotazos - dijo Harry en medio de una carcajada

\- Claro que no - dijo el señor oscuro

\- Qué bueno - dijo Harry -, eso significa que tienes claro que entre nosotros no pasamos nada fuera de mis celos

\- Eres mi Omega - Alzo la voz Tom - Tengo que ...

\- ¿Quieres que tengamos vida marital? - dijo Harry - ¡haz méritos! Que descansa Alfa - Tom iba a protestar, pero Harry ya no estaba allí

A medida que los días pasaban, el Mundo Mágico se acoplaba a las nuevas reglas impuestas por Tom. Sin embargo, la resistencia por parte de la luz aún era muy fuerte. Casi un diario le informa un Tom ya Harry sobre escaramuzas entre ambos bandos. Por otro lado, la época de Severus fue el testigo más cercano a los cambios que estaba experimentando James. Cada día la palabra el león mayor tomaba más peso para el señor y su Omega a la hora de tomar decisiones sobre el destino del Mundo Mágico. Una prueba de ello fue la ley que el Señor Voldemort dictó unos quince días después de tomar el poder, donde se establece que ningún otro. beso del dementor. Tal como lo había prometido,

\- ¿Estás seguro que tu madre está mejor? -dijo Harry

\- Si señor - dijo Draco

\- Ya te dije que quiero que me tutees - dijo el nuevo Señor

\- No es correcto - dijo el rubio

\- Harry respondió - esto no funcionara

\- No somos amigos - dijo Draco.

\- Pase toda mi vida escuchando que Lord Voldemort solo quería muerte y destrucción - dijo Harry -, que todo lo que viniera de Slytherine era malo ¿tú que escuchaste de Gryffindors?

\- Que son unos creídos - dijo Draco

\- No somos creídos - protesto Harry -, solo que ustedes no soportan su realidad, somos más sexi que ustedes

\- Sueña - dijo Draco.

\- Harry James Potter - dijo esto extendiéndole la mano - mucho gusto

\- Yo ... - dijo el rubio mirando dubitativamente la mano - Draco Malfoy

\- ¿Draco, te gusta la aventura? - dijo Harry sonriendo

\- No mucho, - dijo Draco - tengo un alto sentido de supervivencia

\- Me sirve - dijo Harry

\- ¿Qué quieres realmente? - dijo el rubio intrigado

\- Amigos - dijo Harry -. Amigos que me ayudaron a darle una mejor vida a los Omegas.

\- Ya veo - dijo Draco -. Quieres quitarle el poder a los alfas

\- No - dijo Harry -. Solo quiero equilibrar un poco las cosas. Algún día tendrás hijos, y pueden ser Omegas, ¿Te gustaría que llegáramos a un mundo tan injusto como este? Porque por mucho que sea en un Malfoy, será un Omega

\- ¿Cómo quieres equilibrar las cosas? - dijo Draco y Harry sonrió.

En los siguientes días la mansión Ryddle se llenó de la gente que entra y salía rindiéndole informes a Harry, un tuteaban abiertamente muy a pesar de las protestas de Alfa de este, quien estaba concentrado distribuyendo su gente en los puestos políticos del mundo Mágico. La amistad que James había iniciado con Severus se afianzaba cada día más, hacia como su confianza en sí mismo. Resulta que la muerte tiene razón, y James era muy bueno en defensa. Claro que los mortífagos se utilizan en sentido contrario, y que se trata de la ventaja de saber cómo atravesar las barreras defensivas de la luz.

Un día James aprovecho que tenía que ver unas cosas en Gringotts para reunirse nuevamente con Sirius y Remus

\- Falta poco - le aseguro Sirius tomándole la mano por lo que le fue imposible a James no temblar

\- ¿Quién tomara el control cuando ... él caiga? - dijo James

\- Eso es irrelevante por ahora - dijo el auror

\- Serás tú ¿no? - dijo James - bueno es que eres más cualificado después de Dumbledore

\- ¿Eso crees? - dijo Sirius

\- Si, Alfa - dijo James bajando el rostro con las mejillas sonrojadas

\- ¿Alfa? - dijo Sirius sonriendo.

\- Bueno ... si ... no ... - dijo James sonriendo - dijiste que te harías cargo de mí y de Harry

\- Me gusta - dijo Sirius sonriendo con arrogancia -, el Alfa del gran James Potter, como siempre debió ser - y le acarició la mejilla mientras que la Omega se estremecía - ¿Por qué no vamos a un hotel de aquí cerca y ... te marco de una vez?

\- ¿Marcarme? - dijo jame sorprendido

\- Si - dijo Sirius acercando su silla - no es bueno que un Omega y sin embargo, no hay marca - susurro en el cuello de este

\- ¿Pero ... y Remus? - dijo James mientras Sirius lo abrazaba por la cintura.

\- Encontré la manera de marcar sin afectar la marca de él - dijo el auror

\- ¿Serás el Alfa de ambos tiempos? - dijo sorprendido

\- Ya está bien, lo que pasaré los tres - dijo mordiéndole suavemente el cuello al omega

\- Espera - suplico James -, Sirius, tengo que volver o sospecharan

\- ¿Cuándo es tu siguiente celo? - pregunto el auror

\- En un par de semanas, Alfa - dijo James

\- Te prometo que para ese momento ya tienes mi marca en este hermoso cuellito - dijo Sirius besándoselo

Desde una distancia considerable, Severus apretaba ambos puños mientras se mordía el labio tan fuerte que se sacaba sangre de ellos. Él amaba al Omega, siempre lo había hecho, y así lo había sido, rival, lo que se conocía, era la peor de las torturas, pero se me había prometido ser un verdadero amigo y no se arriesgaría a perder lo poco que había avanzado en pocos días.


	6. Chapter 6

Si bien Tom manejaba el Mundo Mágico con mano firme, en casa era otro el cantar. Y para nadie del círculo interno era un secreto el trato suave y casi cariñoso que le brindaba en la intimidad de su hogar a su Omega, aunque no por ello este dejaba de enfrentarlo cuando algo afectaba a los Omegas. Ya habían pasado casi tres meses desde que el Omega vivía alli y su siguiente celo estaba casi en puerta.

Ya era cerca de la media noche cuando Tom decidió que era hora de descansar. Guardo todo y le ordeno al elfo llevarse la bandeja de su cena. Subió lentamente a su habitación y entro con cuidado de no despertar a Harry, quien debería estar durmiendo a esa hora. Sin embargo al ver hacia la cama se preocupó al verla vacía

-Estoy aquí – dijo el chico desde el balcón –. Tranquilo, no me fugue – dijo sonriendo cuando el mayor salió fue a su encuentro

-¿No deberías estar durmiendo? – dijo Tom recibiendo la copa de vino que el chico le entrego

-¿Y tú no deberías haber subido hace horas? – dijo Harry – hoy es domingo

-Habían cosas pendientes – dijo el señor oscuro

-Si te descuida con tu salud ¿Cómo rayos piensas manejar tus dominios? – dijo Harry bebiendo de su copa

-Creí que me querías muerto – dijo el mayor provocando una carcajada en el menor – ¿tomaste alguna hierba rara de Severus?

-¡Oye! – dijo Harry empujándolo suavemente –. Quería hablar contigo sobre mi celo. Esta próximo

-No te preocupes – dijo Tom – conozco hechizos que nos puede ayu…

-No quiero que tengamos hijos todavía – dijo Harry –. Yo sé que es parte de mi obligación como tu Omega, y debo confesar que me hace ilusión una familia contigo – dijo con un sonrojo

-¿De verdad? – dijo Tom sorprendido

-Solo te voy a pedir que esperemos un poco – dijo Harry – aún tenemos muchas cosas que organizar y cuando me embaracé quiero disfrutar esa etapa, y pasar tiempo con mi papi

-¿Con tu papi? – dijo Tom con algo de decepción en la voz arrancándole una risita a Harry – ¿De qué te ríes?

-Todo Omega necesita a su padre gestante en esa etapa – dijo Harry –. A lo que iba, no estoy diciendo que no quiera intimidad fuera del celo, sino todo lo contrario. Quiero disfrutar de tener sexo contigo. Eres bueno

-Gracias – dijo Tom

-Solo quiero que tengamos cuidado durante esos días por un tiempo, ya sabes… Mientras podemos conocernos, ya sabes, fueras de las maldiciones asesinas

-Una pareja de verdad – dijo Tom abrazándolo por la cintura y Harry asintió –. Supongo que cuando fui al parque a marcarte, nunca pensé en que me estarías esperando

-Empezaba a creer que solo era un fetiche mirarme dormir en el parque – dijo Harry

-¿Sabías que te vigilaba? – dijo Tom sorprendido

-Confieso que me molesto un poco que mandaras a Nott a buscarme, en lugar de ir personalmente –dijo Harry haciendo un puchero – Por cierto ¿Cómo sabias que esa noche te llegaría mi celo? – dijo intrigado

-No lo sabía – dijo Tom mientras le abría la bata –, por eso Nott llevaba…

-…Quince días vigilándome – interrumpió Harry mientras Tom le mordía suavemente el cuello – es pésimo siguiendo gente

-Lo cruciare – dijo Tom mientras Harry le abría la bata –. Le ordene explícitamente que no te dieras cuentas – y le beso el cuello haciendo que Harry cerrara los ojos

-Olvídalo – dijo Harry – Igual funciono ¿no? – y se besaron apasionadamente

Harry pasó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, mientras este lo cargaba en brazos para llevarlo a la cama sin dejar de besarlo. Con sumo cuidado lo acostó en ella y se colocó sobre el chico

-Para ser anciano – dijo Harry – te ves muy bien

-Eres un insolente – dijo el señor oscuro dándole una nalgada

-¡Ach! – dijo Harry –, señor usted es un atrevido. Ya vera cuando se lo diga a mi Alfa

-¿Y que se supone que me hará? – dijo chupándole las tetillas

-No lo sé… – gimió Harry – pero es muy peligroso

-Te aseguro que nadie en este mundo es más peligroso que yo – dijo Tom desvistiéndolo completamente

-Es que usted no ha visto a mi Alfa tratando de utilizar los artefactos muggles de la cocina – dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-¿En serio Harry? – dijo Tom – ¿te vas a burlar de mi justo ahora?

-Siempre es el momento indicado para hacer una broma – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras acomodaba sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del señor oscuro

-Así que quieres hacer travesuras ¿eh? – dijo Tom

-Soy un merodeador – dijo Harry mordisqueándole el cuello mientras le arañaba suavemente la espalda

-¿seguro que quieres esto? – dijo Tom, pero con un movimiento brusco Harry giro sobre él y se sentó a horcajadas sobre el mayor – ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

-Hablas demasiado – dijo Harry besándole el pecho

Las manos de Tom recorrieron los muslos y glúteos del menor mientras pequeñas mordidas se esparcían por el pecho. Harry busco los labios del mayor mientras el dedo índice de su pareja se colaba hacia su interior, después otro, y luego otro. Tom Ryddle, más conocido como Lord Voldemort, se deleitaba escuchando cada suplicaba que salía de los labios de su pareja, que suplica por mas contacto entre ellos

-¡Merlín bendito! – se quejó Harry alejándose del Lord

-¿Qué? – dijo Tom sorprendido

-¡Tú eres pura boca ¿cierto?! – reprocho Harry – ¿Cómo puedes ser el terror del Mundo Mágico?

-¿A qué te refieres? – dijo el Lord molesto

-Escúchame muy bien Tom Ryddle, quiero tener sexo contigo, y lo quiero ahora – dijo Harry – así que si tengo que violarte, pues denúnciame – y sin previo aviso se sentó sobre el pene erecto del mayor provocándole un grito de placer a su pareja – ¡Tom, muévete! ¡Tom!

-¡Espera! – dijo este con los ojos cerrados –, creo que me mataste

-Entonces desde hoy padezco necrofilia – dijo Harry moviéndose como si no hubiese un mañana

-¡Merlín! – grito Tom mientas Harry se abrazaba a él y su uñas se enterraban es la espalda desnuda del mayor – ¡Ah! – mientras se liberaba dentro del Omega

-¡quién diría que a tu edad aun pudieras…! – dijo Harry mientras se acostaba al lado de su pareja

-¿A mi edad? – dijo Tom indignado

-Por favor Tom – dijo Harry – tienes setenta y un años. Debemos tener cuidado. Ya no eres un jovencito

-¿De dónde sacaste…? – dijo Tom sorprendido – ¿Dumbledore te dijo mi edad?

-¿Era secreto? – dijo Harry sonriendo –. Eso aparte de necrófilo me convierte en clorofílico. Necesito un psicólogo

-Lo que tú necesitas es… – dijo Tom y la carcajadas del menor se escuchó en toda la casa

Al día siguiente Severus y James conversaban en voz baja mientras desayunaban en el comedor, cuando Tom y Harry entraron en silencio y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

-Buenos días – dijo James sonriendo con picardía – ¿descansaron?

-Si papi – dijo Harry sirviéndose jugo – fue una noche bastante relajante – mientras se servía café

-Ya – dijo James colocando su taza en el platillo y alejándose un poco – ¿y dime que te enseñaban en Hogwarts?

-¿A qué te refieres papi? – pregunto Harry

-En mis días de estudiantes – dijo James – nos enseñaban hechizos de insonorización – y la cara tanto de Tom como de Harry se volvió completamente roja – son bastante útiles en los días…. Divertidos

-¡Papi! ¡James! – dijeron Harry, Tom y Severus al unísono

-¿Qué? – dijo este con cara inocente

-Vamos – dijo Severus poniéndose de píe e instando a James a ponerse de pie y seguirlo – ¡camina!

-¿Pero que dije? – protesto James – Aun no desayuno

-¡Camina! – dijo el mortífago llevándoselo deprisa

-Es un… – protestó Tom pero se Harry corrió a sentarse a horcajadas en sus piernas y besarlo apasionadamente

-Olvídate de él – susurró el muchacho sin despegar los labios del otro – mejor hagamos de cuenta que aún no amanece… – dijo bajando los besos por el cuello – y seguimos

-¿No estás cansado? – pregunto el lord

-Para nada – dijo Harry – todo lo contrario estoy practicando resistencia para cuando llegue mi celo

-Piensas disfrutarlo al máximo ¿cierto? – dijo Tom acareándole los muslos

-No tienes idea cuanto – susurro Harry besándolo

-Amo – dijo Bella entrando sin llamar – todo está listo para…

-¿A ti no te enseñaron a tocar la puerta? – grito Harry furioso poniéndose de pie

-Mira niño – dijo la mortífaga entrando de lleno a la habitación seguida por otros dos mortífagos – al parecer...

-No soy ningún niño – dijo Harry prácticamente con un siseo en el momento justo que los Malfoy entraban al lugar

-Solo eres un juguete, como todos los Omegas – grito la mortífaga – ¿te crees superior solo porque le abres las piernas al señor oscuro?

-¡Bella! – grito Narcisa intentando acallar a su hermana

-Pero no eres nada más que una… – grito Bella aún más alto

-Sectumsempra – grito Harry apuntando su varita hacia la mortífaga que al instante cayó al suelo gritando de dolor cuando la piel se le abrió como si una espada invisible la hubiese acuchilleado repetidamente, provocando heridas sangrantes en la piel, dejándola inconsciente.

-¡Bella! – grito Narcisa intentando ir a socorrerla

-¡Draco, ve por Severus ahora mismo! – ordeno Harry al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho

-No – dijo el rubio mirando el cuerpo sangrante a sus pies

-¡Draco! – dijeron sus padres

-Antes de que me de esa orden deben saber, usted y el señor oscuro, que Bella nos traiciono – dijo Draco –. ha estado trabajando con la orden desde fines del verano

-¡Draco! – dijo su madre sorprendida

-¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto su padre sorprendido

-Ella le conto a la orden que el señor oscuro quería marcarlo – dijo Draco – Yo la vi hablando con el hijo de Sirius a principios del verano

-Dumbledore supo todo el tiempo de la marca – dijo Harry y Draco asintió

-¿Por qué recién me lo cuentas? – siseo peligrosamente el Lord

-Porque creo que otra vez lo hizo – dijo Draco – La orden está preparando un ataque para asesinarte – dijo mirando a Harry – Al morir tú, el lobo interno del señor tenebroso enloquecería hasta llevarlo a la muerte.

-Bella me es fiel – dijo Voldemort

-Pero la despreciaste al marcarme – dijo Harry –. Ella esperaba que nuestra relación fracasara, pero como no fue así…

-En cualquier momentos nos pueden atacar – dijo el rubio

-Bella nunca nos traicionaría – dijo Narcisa.

-¡Ella lanzo el hechizo que casi te mata! – grito Draco mientras Bella gemía de dolor a sus pies – ¡yo lo vi! Ella sabía que la vi ese día. La maldición que te golpeo fue una advertencia para mí. Me amenazo con terminar lo que empezó si decía algo.

-No puede ser – susurró Lucius

-Amo – dijo Blaise entrando al lugar ensangrentado – atacan el ministerio. Potter nos traiciono

-¿Qué? – dijo Harry sorprendido

-¿Lo sabias? – grito Tom

-¡Claro que no! – dijo Harry sorprendido

-Avada Kedabra – dijo el señor oscuro apuntando al cuerpo semiconsciente de Bellatrix – quiero muertos a todos.

-Si amo – dijeron los mortífagos y salieron en tropel

-Si tu papá… – sentencio Tom

-¡Yo mismo lo matare! – dijo saliendo del lugar y una media sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Señor Oscuro


	7. Chapter 7

**_(Adaptación de la batalla del ministerio)_**

Situado en el subsuelo de la ciudad de Londres, a millas de metros de profundidad de la superficie, el edificio del Ministerio de Magia constaba de nueve pisos, donde se encuentran los repartidos de ocho departamentos principales, encargados de todos los asuntos relacionados con la comunidad Mágica de Inglaterra.

Hasta hace unos meses existían tres maneras de ingresar en él. La primera, y más usada para los empleados, era la de las principales que hay en la planta principal, que estaban conectadas a la gripe roja. La segunda, una llamada telefónica, una llamada telefónica, un teléfono móvil, un teléfono móvil y una función de ascensor. Dicha entrada se reserva principalmente para los visitantes. El visitante debe entrar en la cabina y marcar 62442 en el teléfono que contiene; hecho esto, una voz femenina se dirige al visitante pidiéndole que diga su nombre y el motivo por el que visita el ministerio. Una vez que el visitante proporcionó esta información, el teléfono concedió una pequeña identificación cuadrada de plata que se envió dicha información, para el uso del visitante, quien tuvo que enganchársela en la ropa. Hecho esto, La voz femenina informada al visitante, una vez dentro del ministerio, debería dirigirse al mostrador de seguridad, al final de Atrio, para obtener un chequeo de seguridad y entregar su varita para el examen y dejar constancia de que se ha ingresado con ella al ministerio. Luego, la cabina se hundía bajo tierra hasta llegar al Atrio.

Finalmente, la última manera de entrar en él, consistencia en el metro, los pies, los retretes, los baños públicos, el subsuelo, y el tirar de la cadena. En el Primer piso se describe el Ministerio de Magia y Personal de Apoyo, la Secretaría de Ministro, la Subsecretaría de Ministro y la Oficina de Asistente de Ministro de Magia, la Oficina del Jefe de Registro de Nacidos Muggles. En el segundo piso estaba el departamento de seguridad mágica Oficina de Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Falsificación de los Hechizos Defensivos y Objetos de Protección, los Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot y la Oficina de los Aurores. La tercera planta albergaba el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas, El Escuadrón de Reversión de Magia Accidental, El Comité de Disculpas a los Muggles y la Sede de los Desmemorizadores. En el cuarto piso está el Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. El quinto piso está destinado para el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional. Un piso más arriba estaba en el Departamento de Deporte y Juegos Mágicos. El atrio dominó el octavo piso, mientras que el noveno piso era el Departamento de los Misterios

Sin embargo, no se ha redistribuido, ni tampoco se ha hecho nada más. Bajo el nuevo régimen, y totalmente apoyado por su Alfa, Harry había lanzado una serie de leyes que amparaban a las Omegas y les daba los mismos derechos que sus parejas, protegiéndolos de los abusos de estos.

A pesar de todo existía muchos, de todas las castas, que todavía estaban influenciados por "el bando de la luz", veían dichos cambios en los malos ojos y los consideraban que los Omegas no tienen que tener los mismos derechos de los Alfas, por Lo que se ha dicho Organizado para entrar en el Ministerio y tomar por asalto, liderados por Sirius Black

La noche del dieciocho de junio era la perfecta para que la orden llevara a cabo sus aviones, cerca de los diez de la noche, un grupo de magos y brujas, entre los que se encuentran, Ron y Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom Luna Lovegood, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Teddy Black Lupin, Horace Slughorn y James Potter bajaron en sus versiones al Nivel Nueve del Ministerio por el pasillo hasta el Departamento de Misterios, que estaba completamente vacío. Encontrará en la habitación con 12 puertas idénticas de color negro sin tiradores. Cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, las paredes giraron y las puertas volvieron a lugares diferentes.

Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pasaron por uno, que resultó ser la Sala de Cerebros y regresaron a la Sala de Entrada para probar otra vez, que resultó ser la Cámara de la Muerte. La puerta del tiempo, la cámara del tiempo, la luz brillante del pasado de Harry. Sueños Una vez en esta sala, tomé otra puerta, la Sala de las Profecías, pero al llegar a la parte trasera vacía y silenciosa

\- ¡No es esta! - grito sirio furioso

\- Pero yo creí… - dijo James nervioso.

\- La oficina del ministro siempre estuvo en el primer piso - Grito Ginny

\- ¡Harry mismo les sugirió cambiarla! - dijo James temblando de miedo - ¡te lo juro Alfa!

\- Yo también escuche eso - dijo Remus tímidamente

\- Papi, cállate - ordeno Teddy -. Esto es cosas de Alfas

\- ¡Cuidado! - Grito James empujando un peluche antes que un hechizo golpeara al chico.

\- Maldiciones de seguridad - dijo Luna con una voz casi angelical

\- Tengan cuidado - dijo James

\- Llévame a su oficina, Cornamenta - dijo Sirius

\- Es por acá Alfa - dijo el Omega

Todos se escondieron justo cuando Crabbe Snr y Rabastan se abrieron paso. Mientras comenzaba a buscar, Hermione aturdió a Crabbe Snr dejándolo inconsciente. Ron, luego atacó a Rabastan cuando intentó usar la Maldición asesina sobre Hermione. Neville accidentalmente desarmó a Rabastan ya Hermione, pero antes de que Rabastan pudiera recuperar su varita, Teddy lo aturdió a él. Lo golpearon en una campaña que hizo que su cabeza se convirtiera en un bebé, y luego en un adulto, continuamente envejeciendo y rejuveneciendo.

Luego, en la misma dirección de la Cámara del Tiempo, donde instantáneamente fueron golpeados con Encantamiento obstaculizador por Antonin Dolohov y Jugson. Hermione luego usó un Encantamiento silenciador en Dolohov para evitar la alerta en los otros Mortífagos a su ubicación, y Ginny colocó en Jugson en una Maldición de parálisis del cuerpo entero. Dolohov golpeó a Hermione con una maldición que lanzó un látigo de llama púrpura, que la incapacitó para el resto de la batalla. Ron había sido golpeado por una maldición que se confundió mucho, posiblemente el Encantamiento confundido y el tobillo de Ginny se rompió, dejándola pálida y en estado de shock. Se ha logrado alejar los mortífagos debido a que la Luna se reduce en una maqueta de la Planeta, en la Cámara del Espacio para separar a sus perseguidores.

El grupo fue descubierto por algunos de los Mortífagos en la entrada circular con muchas puertas. Volvieron a la Cámara del cerebro y James, Remus y Sirius intentaron sellar las puertas, pero los Mortífagos lograron entrar cuando Lucius golpeó una de las puertas con una maldición explosiva. Luna fue atacada con un Encantamiento aturdidor, enviando al aire antes de golpear un escritorio y caer al suelo, fuera de combate; y Ron, en su estado confuso, convocó a un cerebro del tanque y resultó herido al intentar estrangularlo. Teddy luego usó a Encantamiento seccionador para tratar de liberar a Ron de los cerebros atacantes, y en el mismo momento Ginny recibió de Mulciber un hechizo aturdidor en la cara. En un intento desesperado de alejar a los Mortífagos de sus amigos heridos, James corrió hacia la Cámara de la Muerte, Donde fue acorralado por el resto de los mortífagos. Sirius Black, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Horace Slughorn y Cho Chang de la Orden del Fénix, y la batalla se reanudó.

Tonks disparó un hechizo aturdidor a Lucius Malfoy, le dio a James y Remus el tiempo necesario para escapar a los visitantes, pero James fue agarrado por Walden Macnair. Remus golpeó en el ojo de la máscara del Mortífago, haciéndolo soltar a James, con un "aullido de aturdidor". James luego lo sorprendió, solo para ser acorralado por Dolohov, quien había logrado golpear a Ginny con un Encantamiento obstaculizador. Dolohov después golpeó a Teddy con el Encantamiento de pies danzantes. Antes de que Dolohov pudiera atacar de nuevo, Sirius se estrelló contra él y los dos a un batirse en duelo. El duelo fue feroz. En un momento determinado, todos los mortíferos fueron rodeados por la Orden del Fénix, quedando el grupo literalmente de espaldas en la muerte.

\- ¡Ríndanse! ordeno sirio

\- No lo creo - dijo Voldemort apareciendo entre ambos grupos

\- ¿Por qué, papi? - dijo Harry con voz dolida - ¿Por qué? Todo lo hice por ti

\- Yo nunca te lo pedí - dijo James con voz determinada

\- Sabes que esta traición solo se paga con la muerte ¿cierto? siseo harry

\- ¿Traición? - dijo Sirius con sorna - ¿No crees que esa palabra te describe más a ti?

\- Teddy en el mismo tomo que su padre mirando a Harry

\- Así se habla, hijo - Sirius con su arrogancia tan característica

\- Una propuesta interesante - dijo el omega - pero…

\- La va rechazar - aseguró James dijo apuntando su varita directamente hacia la cabeza del auror

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, grandísimo imbécil…? - grito sirio furioso

\- ¡Ser el omega que siempre debí ser! - dijo James

\- ¡Papá! - grito de peluche segundos antes de desaparecer

\- ¡Teddy! ¡Osito de peluche! - Grito desesperado - ¿Dónde está mi hijo?

\- Estará bien - dijo James -, porque estaré muy lejos de ti

\- ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo ahora! - exigió sirio

\- De hecho es más mío - dijo Remus apuntando el cuello a negro con la varita - que tuyo

\- ¡Remus! - dijo Sirius sorprendido mientras te arrebataba su varita - ¿Qué crees que haces?

\- Prometer que Teddy se convertirá en el hombre que dejará de ser hace mucho - dijo Remus

\- ¡Soy tu alfa! - Grito Sirius - ¡obedéceme!

\- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! - dijo James en medio de una carcajada.

\- ¿Nunca ha dicho alguien que si eres infiel a tu pareja debilitas el lazo? - dijo Remus con una sonrisa

\- ¿Te atrevo? ¿No es verdad? ¿Sirve la verdad? - dijo James en el medio de otra carcajada lanzando la varita al Señor que sonríe con malicia

\- Tenías razón James - dijo Remus -, su petulancia lo traiciono - y Sirius lo miro furioso

\- ¿Cómo ...? - dijo Sirius sorprendido

\- James me lo dijo todo desde el primer encuentro - dijo Severus apareciendo - los siguientes para asegurarte que no te propasaras nuevamente

\- ¡Eras tú el informante anónimo! - dijo Harry mirando a su padre

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? - dijo James encogiendo los hombros - solo quería recordar mis días de colegial

\- Te arrepentirás - Sentencio Sirio

\- ¡Cruxio! - dijo Severus - ¡No vuelvas a amenazarlo! - mientras que el auror se retorcía de dolor en el suelo

\- Avada Kedabra - dijo Tom apuntando a Sirius - que no queden nadie - las maldiciones imperdonables golpearon a cada uno de "los pasos de la luz" - pero entre los gritos, hay uno que destaco

\- ¡James! ¡Papi! - Han sido Severus y James al mismo tiempo.

¿Quién diría que había pasado tanto tiempo desde la batalla en el Ministerio? Saber que el proceso sería lento y encontraría la resistencia, las personas siempre el tema del cambio, sin importar si son magos o muggles. Muchos de los personajes de la luz fueron perseguidos, y la familia entera murieron poniendo resistencia, entre ellos los Weasley. Harry no importa ningun tipo de remordimiento, y por el contrario, se concentró en promover las leyes que amparaban a los Omegas.

Después de la muerte de Sirio, y trabajando en cerca con el Señor, Remus había tenido también un concilio con su lobo interno, y se trata de un ayudo mucho en la hora de asumir el control sobre las manadas de hombres lobos de todo el Reino Unido. Al principio, los cambios fueron muy difíciles para el peluche, pero en el pasado siempre tuve el conocimiento de su padre, y aunque nunca se dio el amarlo, se tuvo que reconocer el inmenso daño.

Esa noche, la Mansión de los Ryddle estaba en las oscuras, cuando se encuentra en la habitación principal. Respiro hondo y se acercó a la cuna para levantar al pequeño que amenazaba con llorar

\- Shh, pequeño - dijo - tranquilo. Ya todo termino. Es hora de que duermas. Mañana tenemos muchas cosas que hacer. Mañana cerraremos una etapa y comenzando la nuestra

*** FLASBACK ***

Los nervios traicionaban a Harry parado en el pasillo de la mansión mientras Tom observaba en silencio

\- Necesita descansar - dijo Madame Pomfrey saliendo de la habitación

\- Gracias Merlín - exhalo Harry en un susurro

\- Afortunadamente la maldición solo lo rozo sin dejar mayores inconvenientes - dijo la enfermera nerviosa

\- ¿Podemos verlo? - dijo Severus

\- Los espera - dijo ella

\- Muchas gracias Pomfrey - dijo Tom y mujer temáticamente - puedes retirarte - y ella se encargará de corregir fuera del lugar

\- Cariño - dijo Harry -, deja de asustar a la gente. Es de mala educación

\- Vamos a ver a James - dijo Severus un tanto desesperado

\- ¡Vamos, vamos! - dijo Harry prácticamente corriendo mientras que otros nos seguimos - ¡Papi!

\- Mi amor - dijo James sonreía mientras abría los brazos para recibirlo

\- ¡Merlín bendito! - dijo Harry poniendo su cabeza sobre el pecho de su gestante - ¡creí que te perderías!

\- Eso nunca fue, mi pequeño - dijo James besando ese cabello alborotado tan parecido al suyo

\- Me da gusto verte mejor James - dijo el Lord

\- Gracias señor - dijo el hombre

\- ¡Tom! ¡Su nombre es Tom! - dijo Harry - ¿Por qué esta casa nadie entiende las cosas?

\- No importa - dijo James sonriendo.

\- ¡Es tu suegro! - dijo Harry

\- ¡Qué raro suena eso! - dijo James sonriendo

\- Te arriesgaste mucho infiltrándote de esa manera en la resistencia - dijo Tom

\- Era la única manera de detenerlos - dijo James -. Afortunadamente Severus acepto transmitirle a ... Tom lo que iba a descubrir sobre la orden

\- Eso fue clave para derrotarlos completamente - dijo Severus sonriendo

\- Yo de verdad creí que ... - dijo Harry.

\- Nunca Harry - interrumpió James -, así como tus ideas o decisiones no me gusten, siempre estaré de tu lado

\- ¿Entonces por qué me sigues ocultando que no soy soy de Lily? - dijo Harry

**_Atentos_**

**_En unos dias publicare mi primer stony_**

**_Espero su apoyo_**

**_Besos_**


	8. Chapter 8

Un estremecimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo y su mente volvió a aquella noche

***FLASBACK***

La saliva que paso por su garganta le sabía a hiel pura

\- ¿Por qué me sigues ocultando que no soy hijo de Lily? – repitió Harry

\- ¿Qué? – dijo James angustiado – no sé de qué…

\- Papi… – le dijo Harry sonriendo agarrando su mano –, lo he sabido siempre. Hablas mucho en dormido

\- Te lo puedo explicar… – dijo James

\- Mira, yo ya no importo – dijo Harry besando su mano –, ya tengo una vida, y fui yo quien la eligió para bien o para mal – y miro a su Alfa que sonrió disimuladamente –, pero ahora eres tú quien debe elegir ¿o sigues mintiendo y pierdes a mi papá o eres honesto y te arriesgas a ser feliz?

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – exigió el león – ¡salgan de aquí! ¡Todos! ¡Ahora!

\- ¿Estás seguro que eres un Gryffindors y no una Hufflepuff? – dijo Severus

\- ¡Lárgate! – grito James

\- Harry – dijo Severus –, déjennos solos por favor

\- Promete que no te iras – suplico Harry

\- De tu vida, no – dijo el mortífago

\- Papá… – suplico el chico

\- Por favor – dijo Severus antes de abrazarlo y besarle la frente – Pase lo que pase entre tu papi y yo quiero que sepas que eres el fruto de un amor inmenso. Y aunque ese amor termine matándome, nunca me arrepentiré de nada, porque te tuve, aunque nunca pude disfrutar realmente de ser tu padre

\- Harry yo tenemos un compromiso – dijo Tom abrazando a su pareja por la cintura –. Están en su casa. Vamos – y la pareja sale del lugar

\- ¿Vas a seguir ocultando que Harry es mi hijo? – dijo Severus – ya nadie los amenaza

\- ¿Y tú desde cuando lo sabes? – dijo James, ya no tenía sentido seguirlo negando

\- Todos veían los ojos de Lily en Harry – dijo Severus –, yo siempre vi los de mi madre.

\- Eso no responde – dijo James a la defensiva – ¿desde cuándo sabes que Harry es tu hijo?

\- Al finalizar el primer año fue dar a la enfermería tras enfrentar al Señor Oscuro por la Piedra Filosofal – dijo Severus –. Albus quiso que lo revisara con Oclumancia mientras dormía, por si había algo que nos ocultaba

\- Claro – susurro James cerrando los ojos –, el recuerdo de Harry

\- Luego hice algunas pruebas sin que nadie lo supiera… – dijo Severus

\- Perdóname – suplico James

\- Entiendo que me lo ocultaras todos estos años – dijo Severus – porque le temías a la cabra vieja, al pulgoso y a Lily, pero ellos ya están muertos. Hace meses

\- Perdóname – suplico James mientras sus lágrimas caían

\- Quiero… necesito escucharlo de tu boca – dijo Severus

\- Yo… – dijo James respirando profundo y sus lágrimas caen – Harry es tu hijo. Perdóname por ocultártelo todos estos años. Perdóname por ser un cobarde. Perdóname por alejarte de tu hijo. Perdóname por dejar que alguien como Lily maltratara a nuestro hijo. Perdóname por… – pero su voz fue silenciada cuando su boca fue asaltada por unos labios hambrientos

\- Te amo – susurro Severus uniendo sus frentes –. El infierno termino. Estoy aquí solo para amarte y hacerte feliz

\- Entonces hazme un favor – dijo James aun con los ojos cerrados –, abrázame y no me sueltes jamás

\- Estábamos en medio de una guerra – dijo Severus abrazándolo contra su pecho como si no hubiese un mañana – e hiciste lo que creíste mejor para mantenerlo a salvo

\- Te amo – dijo James aferrándose al otro hombre

***FIN DEL FLASHBACK***

James Potter volvió en si mientras le sonreía a su nieto Cadmus Salazar Ryddle Potter, un hermoso bebé Omega de año y medio que tenía los ojos del amo del Mundo Mágico antes de fragmentar su alma y el cabello tan característicos de la familia Potter. El Omega le tarareaba suavemente una canción de cuna mientras acostaba al bebé en la cuna justo cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura con la túnica totalmente ensangrentada cruzo por ella

\- Está bien. Está bien. No te preocupes. No es mi sangre – dijo el recién llegado –. Te espera en la sala

\- Merope se fue temprano a la cama – dijo James – y Cadmus estuvo algo inquieto pero en cuanto sintió tu magia en casa, se durmió. ¿Tú como estas?

\- Fue difícil, poco antes de llegar se dio cuenta que la visión era falsa e intento defenderse – dijo Harry – pero le gane

\- ¿Y ahora? – dijo James

\- Después de casi diez años de matrimonio, soy el viudo del amo del Reino Unido y el tutor legal de sus dos hijos – dijo Harry –. Y mientras Cadmus no tenga la edad legal para asumir el control del Mundo Mágico, quien lo regirá soy yo

\- Por fin tendrás el poder absoluto para someter a los Alfas, como era tu plan inicial – dijo James sonriendo mientras se acariciaba su vientre de cinco meses de gestación

\- Draco envió algunos de los hombres a tu casa – dijo Harry

\- No te preocupes. Tu padre sabe cuidarnos – dijo James sonriendo

\- Papi – dijo Harry –, ahora más que nunca los necesito a mi lado

\- Siempre estaremos allí – dijo James besándole la frente –para ti y para los niños. Estamos muy orgullosos del Omega en el que te convertiste – y salió de la habitación

Harry Snape Potter de Ryddle miro a su hijo dormir pacíficamente y se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente. Lentamente camino hasta el balcón y salió a contemplar el nacimiento del nuevo día. El primer día en el que los Omegas tendrían el poder absoluto sobre el Mundo Mágico. Poder que solamente heredaría su pequeño hijo que en esos momentos dormía en la cuna. La sonrisa más radiante y terrorífica se dibujó en sus labios. Tom Ryddle siempre había despreciado el amor, pero fue precisamente el amor que el Alfa le había profesado secretamente su perdición

Caer en la cama después del día tan agitado fue la mayor de las bendiciones para Harry, al fin había logrado su mayor ambición y podía finalmente descansar. El sueño casi lo había vencido cuando sintió como unos brazos rodearon su cintura, por lo que por instinto abrió los ojos pero no se pudo levantar

\- ¿Me extrañaste, cariño? – pregunto Tom con una voz suave en la que se distinguía una sonrisa

\- ¡Tom! – dijo Harry sorprendido – ¿Cómo…?

\- ¿Te olvidas quien es tu alfa? – dijo este acariciándole la cintura mientras le besaba el cuello – ¡Nunca te vas a deshacer de mí!

\- No dejare de intentarlo – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos mientras se estremecía por las caricias – por muy amo del mundo que seas, no eres inmortal – gimió de placer cuando Tom lo giro violentamente y lo coloco de espalda para acostarse entre sus piernas restregando sus partes íntimas contra las del Omega

\- Creo "cariño" ¬– dijo Tom quitándole la ropa mientras mordisqueaba la piel que iba quedando expuesta – que olvidaste con quien tratas – y de un jalón le arranco la ropa tirándola a un rincón de la habitación para luego empezar a introducirle el dedo índice en su ano lenta y tortuosamente, cuando de pronto Harry se zafó de las manos del señor oscuro y lo hizo girar hasta que este quedo de espalda en la cama

\- Y parece que tú también olvidaste con quien estas tratando, "cariño" – dijo Harry sonriendo maliciosamente

Sin previo aviso Harry se sentó sobre el órgano viril de su alfa arrancándoles a ambos gritos de placer. Ambos sabían que a partir de ese momento la verdadera guerra estaba declarada entre ambos, y que sería a muerte, pero aunque las reglas no habían sido dichas en voz alta, ambos las conocían perfectamente. Ese juego solo los involucraba a ellos dos, a nadie más ¿Quién ganaría? ¿Alfa u Omega? Solo el tiempo lo diría


End file.
